


Just Let Me Love You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Relationship, Depp is but a collective fevered nightmare, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Dressed in nothing but a royal blue silk robe embroidered with charmed gold chrysanthemums that wink and glint in the mid-morning light, Credence is all languid lines, gazing from under the shadowed fan of his lashes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Depp, what Depp. 
> 
> All I see is Percival taking the boy away and them being wanted fugitives together. Yes.
> 
> Straight up, if you're going to leave anything but constructive criticism in the comments, please stop and don't read this.

Credence is a vision in his bed with Graves slotted between the spread of his legs. Dressed in nothing but a royal blue silk robe embroidered with charmed gold chrysanthemums that wink and glint in the mid-morning light, Credence is all languid lines, gazing from under the shadowed fan of his lashes. Undone by his hand and Graves must say, it is a heady feeling to know that his are the only hands that have ever touched him this way, that his are the only lips to have drawn such sweet sounds. Like a symphony made just for him.

He presses the pad of his thumb into the heel of Credence's foot. Smirking when the boy (for he is that despite his 24 years of age) arches into the touch, lips parted in between a gasp and a moan. The light catches on the light sheen of sweat on his chest, lashes fluttering as he blushes. "Hush now. Relax." Graves says, gentling his hands as he runs them up the legs bracketing him. Moving up to lean over him, he hums when Credence smiles, slow and easy as their lips slot against each other. "Alright?"

Credence nods. "Tell me if it's too much." Graves says, brushing away sweat slicked bangs from his brows. Kissing him when he receives an affirmation, Graves takes firm purchase on Credence's hips, flipping them over.

Credence goes with a sharp intake of breath. Straddling Graves, Credence shifts until he is seated. The blue robe falls from his shoulder, material rustling against skin and fabric as they go to his elbows. Graves puts his thumb to the trail of hair on his navel, running it down to where it thickens at the base of his rapidly thickening cock. "Show me." Graves whispers.

Ducking his head at that, Credence hides himself behind fluttering lashes that shadow his cheeks and the shyest smile that quirks the corners of his lips. All a ruse and Graves knows better. Knows about the swirling darkness that brews under pale skin and shaking limbs that only serve as a mask for the monster in him. Knows about the truth that unfurls petal by petal with every worshipful kiss and every touch Graves leaves on his body. Answering Credence with a low growl, he draws out his touch, feeling the resounding shudder. "Show me."

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Ezra. ficwriter103 & I love you. Please come to Malaysia.


End file.
